Sailor Earth
by Tuxedo Starr
Summary: It's not who you think it is . . . Rated for Language
1. The New Senshi

Sailor Earth  
  
It's not who you think it is . . .  
  
I know this idea has been overdone to the extreme. But I took the liberty of adding a new twist . . . you'll have to read and find out.  
  
Anyway . . . enjoy the story!  
  
*Sailor Earth*  
  
_Part One: The "New" Senshi_  
_Scene: The Park_  
  
"In the name of the moon, I will . . ."  
  
"Usagi! MOVE IT!!!"  
  
"ACK!"  
  
Sailor Moon let out a shriek of surprise as a red blur slammed into her side, knocking her out of the way of the blast of dark energy that filled the space she had been just a moment ago.  
  
"Oof . . . Arigato, Mars."  
  
The raven-haired woman glared at her friend, who was pinned beneath her. "We're out of time for speeches, ok?!" she cried, before leaping up and spinning around in one fluid motion. She shot her arms out before her, and the burning arrow of her Flame Sniper blasted forth, cutting through one of the monster's dozen black tentacles. It screamed in pain and lashed out at the senshi of fire with the stump, knocking her into a nearby tree. She slumped to the ground, unconscious, the white of her uniform stained with the monster's black blood.  
  
The two were in the park, facing down a large, deformed octopus with lots of sharp teeth that had just dropped out of the sky for no reason. The call had gone out to the others, but as of now, they weren't here yet.  
  
Sailor Moon struggled to a sitting position and stared up in horror at the beast, who towered over her. The most she could manage from this position was a sonic scream, but she was too frightened to open her mouth. She willed the Tier into her hand just in time for the monster to smack it away.  
  
She cringed. *Oh my God . . .*  
  
"Earth Tremble!"  
  
The cry ripped through the air as a yellow glow emanated from underneath the mother-daddy of all octopus, which looked down, confused. Suddenly, the ground erupted underneath it, chunks of dirt and debris flying up around the monster, writhing like a living thing. The monster let out a cry of surprise as it fell into the glowing hole, which snapped shut with an explosion of light. A wail echoed from underneath the now-perfect lawn. It looked like the crater hadn't existed at all.  
  
Usagi stared in surprise for a moment, before turning to see from where the cry had originated. Up in the tree behind her stood a figure perched precariously on one of the uppermost branches, totally clouded in shadow. The only thing Usagi could tell for sure about her was her hair was in two pigtails much like her own.  
  
"Thank you," Sailormoon whispered, pushing herself up on her hands.  
  
The girl nodded. "Your welcome."  
  
The voice sounded oddly familiar. Like one you heard in a dream you couldn't quite remember . . .  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Behind her, she could hear the sound of running footsteps. The others were finally here.  
  
If the moon soldier could have seen her face, she would have seen the girl smirk. "You already know."  
  
And with that, she was gone. No magic show, no speech, no leap. The girl just simply and quietly vanished.  
  
Moon turned to the other Inner Senshi, as well as Mamoru, who swept done on her, inspecting her for any wounds.  
  
"I'm fine," she murmured. "Help Mars."  
  
He glanced at her, reluctant to leave her side, but the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. He turned his attention to the unconscious soldier, prodding her gently with his fingers, already glowing golden with his healing power.  
  
Sailor Mercury knelt in front of the blonde as Venus and Jupiter stood protectively over her, keeping an eye out for more trouble. "Are you all right?"  
  
Moon rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
"What happened?" Venus asked as she picked up the Tier and placed it in her friend's hand. Jupiter also knelt expectantly.  
  
The princess glanced up at the tree. "Well, actually . . ."  
  
_End Part One_  
  
All rights of Sailormoon belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Tux Starr 


	2. Chibiusa

Sailor Earth  
  
*eyes tear* Sniffles . . . I haven't had this good a reply since Innocence and Cephiro! *hugs Angelbirdy and Starlight Destiny* You guys are awesome! *rubs eyes* I know it's only two people, but two reviews in one day means a lot to me . . .  
  
So, against my better judgement, here I am, back at the computer, spinning out another addition to my little story! Enjoy!  
  
_Sailor Earth_  
  
_Part Two: Chibiusa_  
  
The Senshi sat around the table in the main room of the Hikawa Shrine. All were present, including Chibiusa, who had arrived yesterday after the battle for another visit to the past. Now physically aged at fourteen, she was very much the splitting image of her mother, with long ponytails down to her knees secured atop her pink hair with cone-shaped buns.  
  
But anyway, that's not the reason they were there.  
  
All of the Senshi were discussing the sudden appearance of the new enemy, and of the new senshi. The discussion was becoming rather heated.  
  
"I _told_ you, it just dropped from the sky!" Usagi screamed, her face red with angry frustration. "I doubt the thing even knew how to _speak_, much less tell us who it was or who it was looking for!"  
  
"But Usagi, I need to know _everything_ about what happened!" Ami retorted, her computer in her hand, fingers poised menacingly over the keys.  
  
"We just TOLD you! Boom! Monster! Bang! New Senshi! Whoosh! Gone!"  
  
The princess paused, her finger posed dramatically to emphasize her point. Then she seemed to realize what was happening and glanced around at everyone else.  
  
"Uh . . . I need some water."  
  
And with that, the rabbit of the moon vanished into the kitchen.  
  
Minako stared after her. "That girl is getting weirder every day."  
  
"It's nerves," Michiru stated matter-of-factly. She eyed Mamoru pointedly. He squirmed.  
  
"That's not the point of this conversation," Setsuna interrupted. "Ami. Cool it," she barked at the blue-haired girl, who had turned to interrogate Rei once again, who was looking a bit steamed. They both turned to the senshi of time. "What really matters is," the green-haired woman continued, "is finding out who the new enemy is, what they want, and who the new Senshi is."  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes. "I think it's safe to say it's Sailor Earth."  
  
Makoto glanced at her from her spot on the couch across the table and raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes again. "The attack, genius. 'Earth Tremble.' What could be more obvious?"  
  
"I think what Mako-san means, Haruka-papa," Hotaru piped up from the floor in front of Haruka's feet, "is the fact that Mamoru carries the Star Seed which protects the Earth."  
  
"Which means that a Sailor Earth is, theoretically, impossible," Setsuna finished.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence settled over the room.  
  
. . .  
  
"I'm back!" Usagi piped up, barging in from the kitchen doorway, a glass of water in her hand. She smiled at Chibiusa. "Here's to my beautiful daughter! Cheers!"  
  
And with that, she downed the glass in one gulp.  
  
The others stared at her. Chibiusa's ears turned red.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped. "Eh . . . I'll be back."  
  
She spun on her heels and exited from whence she had come.  
  
Chibiusa shook her head, bemused. "I don't think we're going to get anywhere more with this today." She and Hotau shared a glance that only best friends can share.  
  
Mamoru nodded and stood. "Why don't we go to the movies or something?"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
The blur of motion solidified against Mamoru's arm as his girlfriend stared up at him adoringly. "Let's go!"  
  
With that, she dragged him out of the shrine.  
  
The others smiled and rose as one to leave, chatting about little things.  
  
No one noticed the pink-haired teenager slip out the door after her "parents".  
  
*~*  
  
What she hadn't wanted to tell them . . . it was too scary for her. Too hard to comprehend. It frightened her, but . . .  
  
Chibiusa shook her head as she strolled around the park, her hands clutched to her temples. She hadn't understood whatsoever. The only thing she knew for certain was that she wasn't in the past on purpose. The last thing she remembered before blacking out and waking up in the park in the twentieth century was her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, falling, and a pale hand reaching out to her forehead . . .  
  
And then she had woken up. Here. In the past. With no clue as to how she got there. With no crystal key . . . and no brooch.  
  
Which meant she was helpless.  
  
'Oh gods,' she thought, as the sun slipped beneath the sea and the darkness of twilight descended over the city.  
  
'What am I going to do?!?'  
  
_End Part Two_  
  
As a favor to the wonderful people who reviewed! I missed the premiere of My Big Fat Greek Life for this! But it was worth it! (I taped it anyway . . . hee!)  
  
Thanks for inspiring me, minna! *kisses* Love ya!  
  
Tux Starr 


	3. Isis Dreams

Sailor Earth  
  
*scratches head ruefully* Sorry bout that, happygolucky111 and Mystic Fanel. I appreciate you guys' input, too! I swear! And anyone who is sticking with this story, please, please, PLEASE give my other ficcies a glance and review! You won't be sorry! (I hope . . .)  
  
But anyway, thanks to yet another burst of inspiration, here's the next installment for Sailor Earth! Kudos! (Good candy bar, that!  
  
_Sailor Earth_  
  
_Part Three: Isis Dreams_  
  
"NO! No no no no NO!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO _SAY_ IT?!?!?!"  
  
The screams of rage echoed through the darkened room, vibrating off the obsidian walls and ringing in the ears of the two figures kneeling on the floor. The pair winced as the shout assaulted their eardrums and clutched their matching staffs tighter.  
  
"Our apologies, Madam Isis," the pair spoke in the hideously creepy style of saying things simultaneously in the dubbed show. One had a high pitched voice, the other's was slightly lower. "We thought that they would be of use to you . . ."  
  
"Of use to me? OF USE TO ME?!?!?" the figure screamed, flinging her right hand out in a large, angry gesture to the four figures glowing above the pedestals behind the huddled pair. Sailors Ceres, Juno, Pallas, and Vesta each floated above one side of the huge pedestal, their arms folded over their chests, eyes closed as though they were lying in a casket. Above their hearts floated their individual Star Seed in their respective pastel aura.  
  
"They mean NOTHING!" she screamed, and with a sweeping gesture, the four crystals shattered. The bodies of the Asteroid Quartet spasmed as their crystals vanished, and their bodies slowly dissolved into a blizzard of light, revealing the figure lying in the center of the pillar. The white- robed body of the Neo-Queen Serenity floated in the same manner as the Asteroid Senshi, her bare feet pointed toward the speaker. The Silver Crystal, in its true form, blossomed like a flower from her chest.  
  
"But the Silver Crystal, milady," the twins crooned. "Surely it's of use to you?"  
  
The shadowed figure rolled her eyes. "No. The most powerful Sailor Crystal in the galaxy-no, wait, make that the entire UNIVERSE-is of no use to me," she whined in a mockery of her servants. "OF COURSE IT'S OF USE TO ME!!!"  
  
"But, milady, without the strength of the other Sailor Senshi," the twins crooned, "the Silver Crystal loses much of its power."  
  
The woman considered. "True enough," she muttered, and with a wave of her hand, the Silver Crystal shattered into dust. The body of the Queen, subsequently, faded away with nothing more that a twitch in the woman's eyebrow.  
  
Once again, the woman wondered at this power of hers, the power to destroy the most powerful Star Seeds in the universe. She stared at her hands momentarily. _This power I have . . ._  
  
An image flickered in her mind from the depths of her memory. A man in black robes, stretching out his hand, his white face drawn and skeletal, but black eyes shining brightly.  
  
_Lambda power . . ._  
  
"Anyway," Isis continued, tossing her head to dismiss the image, and at the same time sending her long, black, knee-length hair rippling down her back, "you both know that the young one's Sailor Crystal is the only one that will do for our purpose! That Star Seed that possesses the powers of these planets!"  
  
"But, my Lady," the twins purred, "we have the Crystal."  
  
With this, they held out their outside hands to join between them in front of them, palms up. Above their hands, a pink glow appeared and coalesced into a pink version of the Ginzuishou.  
  
Isis rolled her eyes. "You idiots. The power of this crystal only harnesses the power of the Moon. We need the power of the Earth as well! Besides, her Star Seed hasn't united completely with her Crystal, like her idiot mother's has! Without that Star Seed, the mission is UESELESS!"  
  
Her black eyes flashed red, and she slammed the tip of her obsidian staff into the ground, cracking the stone floor. "Do you WANT my mission to fail?!?"  
  
"No, mistress," the pair murmured, dropping their hands and allowing the crystal to dissipate.  
  
"GOOD! Then MOVE!"  
  
"Yes, mistress," they murmured, and vanished.  
  
Isis spun on her heel and stalked back to her throne, a plain black chair covered with sparkling silver and diamonds. She slumped into the black velvet cushion and propped her head in her hand, sighing.  
  
With a flick of her wrist, the staff in her left hand vanished, and she held her palm face up. Staring at the palm, she concentrated, and a swirl of light motes spun into existence, swirling like a tiny galaxy. In a flash of light, the Silver Crystal, whole and glittering like new, appeared in her hand.  
  
_End Part Three_  
  
Ooh, fun. Now it's starting to get more serious, I know, but it won't lose the humorous edge. This'll definitely have some action in it, though,, and I think I have an idea of where I want to go with this. A rewrite of a story I wanted to do before, maybe? Or a prelude of it. Eh, I'll see. I'm rambling again.  
  
Sorry I made this one so short. But my lil bro needs to use the computer, and this is just reminding me to get to work on Crystal Blaze/Silver Legacy. Yes, I think I'm combining those two.  
  
But enough of my rambling. Please review! Even people who have reviewed already. I'd love to hear some more input! Include any suggestions, comments, questions, please!  
  
Until later, minna!  
  
Tux Starr  
  
"What do you mean, 'he don't eat meat'? . . . Oh, that's okay. I make lamb."-The aunt from _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_ 


	4. Conversations

Sailor Earth  
  
Part Four: Conversations  
  
Well, minna, I'm back. Sorry it's been so long, but school has been crazy and I lost inspiration for this story for a while. But now I have a week to laze around, thanks to the seniors being let out early for school *happy dance*, so, in my lengths of boredom and nothing to do this week, I'm gonna work on some fanfics, especially this one!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Part Four: Conversations  
  
Puu, why was there never a Sailor Earth? Daddy's told me that there was a Sailor for every planet, and even the moons of Mars had guardian spirits. Why not a Sailor Earth?  
  
But there was a Sailor Earth, Small Lady. She just wasn't female. Prince Endymion of Earth held the Star Seed of his planet, and became Gaea's protector.  
  
So, what about now? Does Daddy still protect Earth?  
  
No, that's your mother's job now. Her power is great enough to protect the whole galaxy. Your father doesn't need to protect the earth, but your mother needs his strength and power just the same.  
  
Mommy protects all of us, doesn't she?  
  
That's right. But she gave up her role of a Sailor Senshi a long time ago, when she became Queen. Her powers were too restricted as a Senshi to save the earth as it was needed.  
  
But I'll have her power someday, right?  
  
The power of the Moon? Of course.  
  
And then I'll get to protect the Earth. Just like she did.  
  
Yes, Small Lady. Of course you will.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Chibiusa, it's great to have you back!"  
  
"Thanks, Usagi."  
  
Silence.  
  
". . . . You're . . .unusually silent, Chibi."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mamoru. I just . . . so much has happened lately."  
  
"In the future?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
More silence.  
  
" . . . . . Do you want to share?"  
  
"I'd . . . really rather not."  
  
"That's fine. Want some more ice cream?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Pluto, what's wrong?"  
  
"Something bad. Something very bad.  
  
"Neptune, what's wrong? You look awfully pale."  
  
"Saturn . . . in the mirror . . . it's awful."  
  
"We have to reach the Neo Queen. Now."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are they coming?"  
  
"Yes. The Time-Space continuum has been disrupted. Shall we do it now?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why, hello. I haven't seen you here before. Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine. I'm Hino Rei. How may I help you?"  
  
"Aw, shaddup, ya stupid slut."  
  
". . . WHAT did you call me, you pretentious little BRAT?!?!?"  
  
"You heard me. Just shut up and hear me out. You better watch your back. Things are gonna get pr-etty ugly for you Senshi here soon."  
  
"Wha . . . how do you know who I am?!?"  
  
"Can't you shut up? Look, just trust me, okay? The Outer Senshi are already in trouble, and you guys will be next, if you don't watch it. The future will go kapoof. Just like _that_."  
  
"Don't snap in my face, you green-haired _toad_."  
  
"Whatever, just watch out. And, by the way, the future's in danger, too. Hey, do you have any gum? This one's lost its goddam flavor already."  
  
"Wh . . . don't spit it on the ground! I SWEEP those tiles! You're more trouble than Usagi, you red-eyed witch!"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
End Part Four  
  
Hey, guys. This one was fun. Just a little bit of filler until I get myself back in gear for this story. Thought I'd get moving on the plot development a bit. Wait for part Five!  
  
Tux Starr  
  
"Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning? The same thing that happens to everything else." -Storm, from the X Men movie 


	5. Aurora

Sailor Earth  
  
Part Five: Aurora  
  
"Minna, I'm glad you could make it," Rei stated to the five people and two cats gathered in her bedroom at the Hikawa Shrine, her voice serious. Sunlight poured in through the windows, filling the room with warmth and light. The door was shut so no one could overhear their private conversation about . . . well . . . the usual. Minako and Makoto sat next to each other cross-legged on the bed, Artemis in Minako's lap. Usagi leaned back against the side of the bed beneath Makoto, Mamoru sitting on her left, his arm resting around her shoulders, Luna sitting in his lap. Ami sat on a chair at the foot of the bed, hands folded quietly in her lap. They watched Rei intently. The priestess knelt on the green mat alongside the bed, looking regal in her shrine robes. Her violet eyes stared down at her hands, which rested within the red folds which covered her knees.  
  
"Um, sorry Chibiusa-chan couldn't make it," Usagi piped up in order to break the tension. "She had a real bad headache and opted to stay home."  
  
"Poor kid," Minako said, ponderingly. "She must have really gone through a lot in the future."  
  
"Mm-hmm," from Rei.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Rei, what's this about?" Ami ventured to ask after the silence had stretched on for a few minutes. "And where are the Outers?"  
  
"Well . . ." the exotic beauty murmured as she kneaded her robes nervously, speaking faster and faster as the anxiety she felt crept into her speech, "that's the first problem. You see, I had a premonition last night and did a fire reading this morning, and, well. . ."  
  
Odd, the others thought. Normally, Rei didn't get so flustered. Something must be really wrong . . .  
  
"Well . . . they're gone."  
  
"Gone?" Makoto asked incredulously as shock displayed itself clearly on the faces of the others. Usagi's face was filled with concern for her friends. "How do you mean, gone?"  
  
"Well . . . perhaps I better explain the dream first."  
  
The others nodded, hanging on to her every word.  
  
The priestess made a huge effort to compose herself, straightening her shoulders and looking her friends squarely in the eyes, her violet ones flashing back and forth from one set of eyes to another as she told her story in a voice of ice.  
  
"I dreamt that the Queen of the Future was in great trouble. I saw her, beautiful as I last remembered her, smiling and holding Chibiusa-or, rather, Small Lady-by the hand and walking in a deep expanse of blackness. The Silver Crystal rested on her chest, glowing in a kaleidoscope of silver shades. Behind her, in the blackness . . ."  
  
Here the Spirit of the Flame shuddered at the memory, and Usagi moved out from under her boyfriend's arm to comfort her. However, the priestess, being true to her nature, squared her shoulders fiercely and went on before Usagi reached her, fire now blazing deep within her eyes.  
  
"From the blackness came a shock of red lightning that raced across the sky in a quick flare. Serenity turned to stone as Chibiusa-chan vanished. The Silver Crystal remained bright on her chest for just a moment before shattering into dust."  
  
Slight fear crept into her voice. "The statue of Serenity crumbled and collapsed inward into a silver spark, and four orbs of light-gray, purple, aqua and navy-plummeted downward into the spark as though they were chasing it. But as soon as they vanished into it, the spark winked out into the blackness."  
  
No one needed to know about  
  
Rei gritted her teeth in anger and terror. "The horrible thing about it was, Serenity never stopped smiling. Not when she turned into a statue, not when the Crystal shattered, not even when she herself vanished."  
  
Vanished, not died, Usagi thought. Well, at least _that's_ a relief . . .  
  
"It was . . . disturbing . . ." Rei murmured, "to say the least."  
  
"So, what did the fire reading tell you?" Artemis said.  
  
Rei sighed. "I saw the faces of the Outer Senshi briefly before I saw an image of the Time Gates closing, then a feeling of absolute helplessness. I think . . . I think that they went to investigate what happened in the Future and somehow were shut out of this dimension, trapped in the Fourth Dimension."  
  
A collective gasp from everyone present. "Oh, no," Mamoru whispered, his hand to his mouth.  
  
"How are we ever supposed to free them?" Usagi cried, near tears. "Pluto is the only one who has control over the Time Gate!"  
  
"Come to think of it," Makoto said, "how would someone be able to manipulate the Time Gate to their will if they don't have Pluto's power and protection? It'd be impossible!"  
  
"Unless they hurt . . . or killed . . . Setsuna and somehow stole her powers," Luna mused.  
  
The enormity of the situation settled over the room like a fog, and the group stared at each other in hopeless silence.  
  
"Well," Ami said, pushing up her glasses as she whipped out her computer, "the first thing to do is to find out what happened to the future, who's responsible, and how they trapped the Outers inside the Mists of Time."  
  
"THANK you, Ami! That is the FIRST intelligent thing I've heard ANY of you say regarding the situation! Gods, you all are pitiful!"  
  
The strange voice caused everyone to jump and look to where it had come from; the sliding door leading to the veranda that surrounded the building.  
  
Rei took notice of two things. First, it was the rude girl who had stopped by the Shrine yesterday to warn her of the Senshi's supposed impending doom.  
  
Second, the door was open. She looked like she had been there for quite some time, leaning against the door with a smug smile on her face, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the frame. Her long bright green hair was done up in rather sloppy oval odango and trailed to the floor, and her ruby red eyes glinted mischievously as she snapped her gum in the most annoying manner. She wore red pumps and a matching red short . . . SHORT . . . dress under a tight white cardigan sweater. A pink pen was clipped inside the chest pocket of her sweater, glittering strangely in the dim light of the approaching dusk. Her nails were done in a bright shade of red, and tiny dagger earrings hung from her ears.  
  
Those gathered in the room sweatdropped at the sight of the scantily-clad stranger, save Rei, who was turning an interesting shade of red as her temper flared. "YOU!" she screamed as she leapt to her feet and stomped over to yell in the girl's face. "You impertinent little BITCH!!! What the HELL are you doing here, spying on a PRIVATE meeting, not to mention, breaking into my BEDROOM _UNINVITED_?!?!?!?!?"  
  
The girl yawned and inspected the already-perfect nails of her right hand, unfazed. "Calm yourself, Rei-chan. I'm here to help, so settle."  
  
"You BRAT!" Rei screamed, her cheeks flaming. "Don't you DARE refer to me as though we're familiar with each other! You don't even _know_ me!!!!!"  
  
"Rei-chan," Usagi murmured as she attempted to pull her away from the visitor, "please, calm down! If she wants to help, then let her!"  
  
"Thanks, Blondie," the girl said cheerfully as Rei growled, but composed herself. "Her hot air was mussing my hair." Gum snap. Makoto and Ami both cringed as Minako leaned forward, curious.  
  
Rei snorted. "Minna, this was the other _thing_ I wanted to tell you about," she spat. "This little SNAKE showed up at the Shrine yesterday and delivered a pretty little warning that things were going to take a turn for the worse for us."  
  
"Wait a minute," Ami spoke, rising from her chair. "Does that mean that . . ."  
  
"If you're asking that I know you're the Sailor Senshi, then yes, I already know that," the girl purred.  
  
"What does that make you?" Mamoru asked accusingly, rising to his feet and looking at her straight in the eye from across the room. The girl stood up straight, meeting his eye squarely.  
  
"That makes me one, too. Okay? Goddess, you people are incompetent," she groaned, rolling her eyes and twirling a long strand of hair. "Sailor Earth, if you must know. And yes, I was the one who saved your sorry butts the other day."  
  
"Thank you," Usagi said warmly. The girl looked over at her levelly-they were about the same height-and her steel gaze softened slightly.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"So, why are you here . . . uh, what did you say your name was?" Minako asked, leaning forward from her position on the bed.  
  
"Aurora. Just Aurora."  
  
"Aurora, then. Why are you here? And from where?" Makoto inquired, leaning forward just as Minako had.  
  
"To help you. To help me. The future."  
  
"Do you know what happened to the future?" Rei asked, forcing herself to be calm and composed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Will you tell us?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why NOT????"  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "Because then you'll just go running off to try and fix things, and it's a whole lot more complicated than just go in, kill the bad guys. You gotta save the Outers, you gotta save the future, and you gotta save one of your own. And my mother always taught me never to trust strangers." Everyone but Usagi and Minako caught the sarcasm in that last statement.  
  
Aurora dug into a pocket in the side of her dress, as impossible as it seemed, due to its constricting style, and pulled out a small object. She began tossing it up and down nonchalantly as she spoke, the object glittering in the light of the rising crescent moon. "The first thing I recommend is to call the Starlights and see if they'll be willing to help. They owe you a favor after all, ne? I mean, you saved their princess and their galaxy, I'm sure they'll be more than willing to come help." Her gaze slid over to watch Usagi out of the corner of her eye. "Some more than others, ne, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi flushed as Mamoru looked at her.  
  
Aurora continued without missing a beat. "The people you're going to fight are pretty damn strong and you'll need some help. I bet they're on their way right now, even."  
  
"Kami-sama," Usagi murmured. "How do you know all this?"  
  
Aurora grinned. "I just do, Usagi-chan," she said as she caught the object and held it out for all to see. The Time Key shone brightly with a light of its own.  
  
There was a collective gasp. Ami pointed. "Where did you _get_ that?!?"  
  
"Pluto. Of _course_!"  
  
Rei glared. "If you're the one who trapped them, there will be NOTHING--"  
  
Aurora tapped the priestess's lips. "Uh-uh, Rei-chan. I wouldn't do that to my friends and allies. But I _do_ know some people who would . . ."  
  
With a grin, she spun on her heel and walked into the gloom of the surrounding trees, seeming to vanish into thin air.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I hate it when they do that."  
  
Mamoru looked at her. "What, vanish into thin air?"  
  
"Not tell you anything about what's going on. Is it even necessary? We're going to find out sooner or later anyway . . ."  
  
Before anyone could wrap their minds around this comment, there was a flash of light from the front yard. Phobos and Deimos cawed and there was a scream as evil laughter filled the air.  
  
The Senshi looked at each other and sprinted for the front of the shrine . . .  
  
*~*  
  
_The Tsukino Residence_  
  
Chibiusa sighed and rolled over restlessly in her attic bedroom. This was just getting worse. Her headaches were only intensifying and the blackout periods were more frequent, lasting even longer. And it just wouldn't stop.  
  
She finally found the will to force herself to sleep just as her communicator watch beeped from her drawer, which went unnoticed by its now- snoring owner . . .  
  
_End Part Five_  
  
Wow, minna, that was fun to write! This story is just getting better and better, I'm so glad I have the chance to continue it! Stay tuned! And remember, this is based on the manga!  
  
Tuxie Starr  
  
"Much of life depends on our being ignorant of reality. If we understood reality, we would never go on." 


	6. Daughter

Sailor Earth  
  
Chapter 6: _Daughter_  
  
By Tuxedo Starr  
  
Note: I may mix in some anime influences because I just finished watching the Stars episodes. VERY good. :)  
  
_Daughter_  
  
The two figures perched in the tree smiled in a fashion that questioned their mental stability as they looked down on the three monsters skittering about the porch of the Shrine. These monsters were twice the height of an ordinary man, enormous black spider bodies with the torsos of humans. The two women had long straggly hair and three-foot claws, while the man had shoulder-length hair and incredible muscles. All three had beautiful yet evil faces, with red blowing eyes. They would have been attractive, had their skin not been like the underbelly of a crocodile and the scales on their hands been absent. Not to mention that they had a habit of letting out vicious earsplitting shrieks that echoed like a banshee's scream throughout the yard.  
  
The twins clutched each other's hands and pressed themselves cheek to cheek to watch as the trio wreak havoc upon the grounds of the shrine. The one with the ponytail, standing on the right, giggled. "Madam Isis will be most pleased, eh, Sirenetta?"  
  
"Indeed," Sirenetta said in her deep, throaty voice. Her eyes glowed a vicious red. "Once those Sailor Senshi arrive . . . we'll take care of them, Medessa.  
  
"We'll take care of them, indeed."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Chibiusa-chan! CHIBIUSA!!!" Usagi hollered into her communicator as the group rounded the first corner of the shrine. Rei held out an arm and the group screeched to a halt. All but Usagi peered cautiously around the corner to see the two female arachnid-like monsters smash the front of the shrine to splinters as the male ripped a tree out of the ground and hurled it down the steps.  
  
Usagi crouched by the wall, whispering hurriedly into the communicator which blinked a bright pink, indicating the team member she was calling. "C'mon, Chibiusa, wake up!!"  
  
Minako glanced back. "Usagi, let her be. We don't have time!" she hissed.  
  
Usagi nodded and snapped her watch off. She stood. "Minna, henshin yo!"  
  
"Hai!" The others nodded. Rei thrust her hand into the sky. The others followed suit.  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
"EARTH CRISIS POWER!!!"  
  
Usagi thrust her hands out in front of her. Between her upturned palms appeared the Holy Grail from within a spiral of twinkling rainbow lights. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
Fire, water, stars, lightning, rose petals and silver light plummeted down from the sky and spiraled around the six figures in a kaleidoscope of color, burning away their clothes and filling them with power and heightened abilities. The fireworks display ended almost instantly, revealing the six Guardian Senshi of the Earth. They glared at the three monsters, surrounded by the fading aura of their transformations.  
  
Moon brandished a finger in the direction of the three yoma, who looked at them with something akin to irritated impatience. "For destroying holy property, I cannot forgive you! In the name of the moon, I, Sailor Moon, the Rabbit of the Moon, will banish your evil souls!"  
  
"Aided by the Soldiers of the Inner System!" Venus declared, crossing her arms as the other three girls crouched into battle positions.  
  
"And the guardian of this planet, Tuxedo Kamen, Prince Endymion, the wielder of the Earth you stand on and all its forces!" Tuxedo Kamen stated, pushing up his mask.  
  
The male monster yawned as the female monsters inspected their nail-claws.  
  
The Senshi sweatdropped.  
  
"They're not listening to us . . ." Tuxedo Kamen said.  
  
"Well, we don't exactly give the greatest speeches, if you haven't noticed . . ." Mars muttered.  
  
"Well, let's get 'em!" Jupiter cried.  
  
With that, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter leapt into the air. The yoma hissed, crouching in preparation.  
  
Mars extended her arms at the female yoma standing near the ruined entrance of the shrine. A shout of "Flame Sniper!" echoed in the air, and her arrow of flame shot with deadly accuracy and speed to the yoma, exploding on impact.  
  
The male had caught Jupiter's eye, and she raised her arms above her head. "Oak Evolution!" she cried, and a blizzard of oak leaves surrounded her. Her tiara flashed and green lightning stuck the foliage, which rained down on the yoma, electrocuting it.  
  
"Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus hollered as she flew through the air, intent on the other female by the top of the stairs. A glittering chain of golden hearts appeared in her right hand and she swung her arm wide, the chain unraveling as it went. The chain extended and struck the yoma, who screamed as she raised her arms to protect herself. Yellow light exploded from the end of the chain and the creature, screaming and steaming, hurtled down the stairs.  
  
The Senshi landed nimbly in crouches, eyes flashing, aware for any other threats. Sailormoon crossed her arms smugly. "Well, I guess that takes care of . . ."  
  
"Sailormoon! Watch OUT!!!" Tuxedo Kamen cried as he pushed the winged warrior out of the way of the black ball of energy that was plummeting from the tree behind them aimed at the center of the Moon Soldier's back. The bolt caught the masked man instead and the Earth Prince screamed in agony as black lightning crackled around him. The mask fell away from his eyes, which were closed tight in pain.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!!!" Sailormoon screamed, catching her beloved as he fell unconscious into her arms. His hat toppled to the ground as his gloved hand fell to the pavement with a weak thud.  
  
Mercury spun, glaring, visor already in place. Her flashing blue eyes settled on two figures perched on a tree to their right, their hands clutched and palms outstretched. The Water Warrior flung out her hands.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!!" she screamed, and the Mercury Harp appeared in her hands. Her fingers danced over the strings in a blur and sparkling streams of blue water sped toward the pair. The two giggled and leapt away, and the water hit the branch instead, which froze instantly and shattered into sparkling diamond fragments of ice.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" the other three Senshi cried, turning to look at their friend with concern. None of them saw the three black bolts that sped at them from above. Mercury's eyes widened in fear as her visor registered the attacks and she screamed a warning too late.  
  
The three Senshi screamed as the bolts hit them, their backs arching in pain as the same black lightning crackled around them. Mercury cried out in horror and reached out a hand desperately, but failed to notice the bolt that was headed for her back as well. Another scream echoed in the air from the blue Senshi's mouth, and the four Inner Senshi of the Solar System collapsed to the ground, unmoving and unconscious.  
  
"Venus! Mercury! Mars! Jupiter!" Moon cried, struggling under the dead weight of her boyfriend. "Hang on, I'm . . . ugh . . . coming!!"  
  
"Give it a rest, Sailormoon. They can't hear you," a voice sneered. Moon looked up fearfully to see a woman hovering in the air above her. Pale, gorgeous as a Greek sculpture, dressed in a black skintight suit with black armbands. White hair flowed down to her ankles and red eyes glared down at the White Moon Princess. She wore a malicious grin on her beautiful, cold face.  
  
Floating next to her was a woman Sailormoon presumed to be her twin. This girl was almost exactly identical to the one who had spoken, except her hair was in a high ponytail and her grin was slightly goofy. Insane goofy.  
  
"Yeah," the one with the ponytail giggled, " 'cause they're unconscious!"  
  
The other nodded. "Correct. And their Star Seeds will be ours!"  
  
Sailormoon gasped in fear as she recalled the last time she had seen her friends' Star Seeds ripped from them, their bodies dissolving into thin air. Images of Galaxia and Chaos flashed through her mind, as did the Starlights . . . the Starlights. Aurora had said to contact the Starlights! . . .  
  
"No!" she cried as she struggled to push Tuxedo Kamen off of her as gently as possible. "You can't! I won't let you!"  
  
The one with hair in a ponytail giggled again. "Try us! Madam Isis has blessed me with such a power, indeed!"  
  
She glanced over at her sister. "Can I, Sirenetta? Can I, can I, can I?"  
  
Sirenetta rolled her eyes. "Yes, Medessa. Go for it."  
  
Medessa grinned wildly and snapped her wide unfocused eyes back to the fallen pair. "YAY!"  
  
With that, she held up her left hand in a fist, facing the front of the armband at Sailormoon. The princess gasped in fright as she recognized the design on the bracelet. The Shadow Galactica bracelet. The one that had stolen her friends as well as the enemy she had pitied . . .  
  
"Matte!!!"  
  
Golden orbs blasted out from the bracelet and spiraled around once before slamming into Tuxedo Kamen's back. The prince of Earth screamed and arched his back as golden light surrounded him, crackling and burning. Sailormoon screamed in fear and clutched him to her.  
  
"Mamo-chan! NO!!!"  
  
The Golden Crystal unfolded out of the man's forehead and dissolved to reveal the Star Seed that protected the Earth. His body dissolved into flickering lights in mid-scream, which still echoed in the air after the orbs had disappeared.  
  
"NO!!!" Sailormoon screamed, lunging after the Sailor Crystal, which had started floating up to Medessa's outstretched palm. She grabbed the glittering Star Seed and clutched it to her chest protectively. "I won't let you!"  
  
Medessa frowned in annoyance, the silly grin gone from her face. "Give it here!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"NOW!!!!"  
  
"_NO_!!!"  
  
"Would you leave that girl alone, you moron? That's my father she's holding there!"  
  
Sailormoon gasped. She recognized that voice, but what was more startling was the statement. She spun to see Aurora standing at the top of the stairs, looking skeptically at the twins who seemed shocked and irritated.  
  
Sailormoon's eyes widened in surpise. "You . . . you're my daughter?!?"  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. Considering Mamoru would never have an affair because he loves you more than life, of COURSE I'm your child!"  
  
"But . . . but . . . I thought I only had one child."  
  
Aurora smirked. "Don't be stupid. Who says you can only have one child?"  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"Enough of this!" Sirenetta cried, raising her right hand to the sky. Black energy appeared in her palm and she flung it down at the newcomer. Aurora smirked and cocked her hip.  
  
"Gaea Star Power! Make Up!"  
  
Golden light tinged with emerald sparkles flickered over her figure and flowed away to reveal Sailor Earth. Her fuku was identical to the Star Senshi uniform, save the colors. Her skirt, collar, and glove rings were a rich shade of coppery brown and her bows, sleeves, and ribbons were all a deep emerald. The gem in her tiara and brooch were yellow.  
  
Her red eyes glinted fiercely as she flung up her hands, palms out. "Earth Tremble!" she cried. This time, her attack formed as the symbol of Earth, a circle with two perpendicular lines through the center, glowing with a yellow light. The flare slammed into the black bolt and deflected it away toward Medessa.  
  
Just in time, the twins leapt out of the way, leaving the bolt to trail into the sky and dissipate. They glared. "How dare you!" Sirenetta cried, clutching her twin close to her as the woman whimpered in fear. "We'll finish you off!"  
  
Earth smirked. "Try me."  
  
Sirenetta tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Arise, my Minions, and take care of these whelps."  
  
At that, the two fallen monsters at rose, eyes glowing red. A screech from the bottom of the stairs indicated that the third had risen as well.  
  
"And we'll just be taking those now," Medessa sneered, holding out her bracelet again. Four orbs of light flew out of the armband and struck the four unconscious Inners. Again, they were surrounded by the yellow light and they screamed in torturous agony as their Star Seeds were ripped from their bodies, which dissolved away.  
  
Sailormoon screamed and lunged after the glittering points of light as they rose in the sky. The male monster slammed into her at lightning speed, slamming her to the ground. The force of the impact caused her to drop the golden Star Seed she held tight in her fist, and it rose in the sky to join the others, which had gathered in Medessa's hand.  
  
"NO!" she screamed as the twins faded out of sight. She glared at the man who had pinned her and made her lose her friends yet again with such hatred that the evil thing flinched. "How dare you!!! My friends are gone AGAIN!! DAMN you!!!"  
  
The Tier appeared in her right hand, and she jammed it into his mouth. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!!" she screamed, releasing her most powerful attack. The monster screamed as white light invaded its mouth and it exploded into thousands of tiny black fragments that scattered to the corners of the yard. The angry Moon Princess leapt to her feet to face the other two yoma who were chasing after the visitor from the future. Sailorearth was leaping away as the other two skittered to and fro, trying to corner the new Senshi.  
  
Sailormoon raised the tier, which extended to its full length, and Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss shattered one of the two. Earth Tremble erupted from beneath the last demon and swallowed it whole.  
  
Earth landed in a crouch, panting. "Call the Starlights."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call the Starlights! Now!"  
  
"But I don't know how!"  
  
"Just DO it!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"LOOK!" Earth screamed and brandished a finger. Moon looked around and her mouth dropped open in terror. The shards of the dead demons had regenerated into fully-grown yoma, and now dozens of the spider terrors surrounded the two girls in a ring. The blood drained from the Moon Soldier's face. She squeezed her eyes shuts and clutched the Tier close to her as the spider yoma leapt and Earth let out a battle cry.  
  
"SEIYA!!!"  
  
End Part Six  
  
Coming soon: Part Seven: Starlight 


	7. Encounter

Sailor Earth  
  
by Tuxedo Starr  
  
Part Seven: _Encounter_  
  
Note: Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are guys, like in the anime, but Kakyuu has her own Senshi form, like in the manga. Manga Kakyuu = prettier than anime Kakyuu too, imo. *grins*  
  
_Encounter_  
  
Something cool and damp touched Usagi's forehead, breaking through the darkness that shrouded her in its icy, numbing cloak, so cold that it burned. The blonde girl moaned softly in her sleep and shifted away from the cloth as sweat beaded on her forehead, porcelain skin marble white against the sheets of her bed.  
  
Chibiusa looked on anxiously, pressing the washcloth tenderly against her future mother's forehead as she stirred restlessly. Her red eyes glanced up warily to the figure standing at the door, who looked back at her with an equal amount of skepticism-as well as curiosity. Awkward silence lingered in the bedroom, broken by the soft whimpering sounds of the blonde girl on the bed. Chibiusa glanced at her friend with concern, wiping the moisture from her face with infinite care.  
  
"So..you're Seiya."  
  
The figure at the door nodded. "And you must be Chibiusa."  
  
Red eyes glanced up at blue. "Yes."  
  
Silence again.  
  
The pink-haired teenager looked back to her task of tending to the feverish girl, feeling somewhat skittish under the probing gaze of the boy..girl...whatever..that had tried to steal her mother's heart. The princess had questioned her mother about the Sailor Wars after her return from the past the last time, and the Neo Queen had tentatively explained what had happened, blushing slightly at the mention of Sailor Starfighter. Small Lady, having had experience of watching her mother in the past fall head over heels for boys (despite her being practically engaged to her soul mate of one thousand years), knew immediately that something of romantic unsettlement had occurred. Taking the prerogative, the princess immediately inquired of Venus as to the situation between Sailormoon and Starfighter. The goddess of love, living up to her name, loved to gossip about any relationships that had occurred, up to and including events of the past and present, especially those that involved their beloved Queen, and spilled all, including the time that the gang had discovered Seiya sitting in a suggestive manner on top of Usagi when he had tripped and fallen.  
  
The princess of the future glanced up again at the boy standing in the doorway. Seiya seemed slightly..uncomfortable. Slightly sad, even.Chibiusa shook her head, looking down at Usagi, who was now sleeping peacefully, blonde hair matted to her forehead. Of course. Her very existence proved that Usagi would never-*could* never-return Seiya's love. They had never met each other, but Chibiusa had been mentioned to the Star Light. Coming here again, he was naturally hoping against hope that he still had a chance with Usagi. Now, the pink-haired girl was living proof that they could never be together.  
  
*His problem, not mine.*  
  
Chibiusa started. Had that snide thought really come from *her* mind? She would _never_ think of saying anything like that.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
Seiya's cool, controlled voice tinged with concern for the blonde girl as he knelt by the bed. Chibiusa blinked. She was so involved with her own thoughts that she hadn't seen or heard him walk into the room to the side of the bed to gaze at the angel sleeping on the white sheets beneath the white comforter. She stared at the pony-tailed visitor, slightly amused at the tender way he stroked the sweaty bangs back from Usagi's face. "I think she'll be fine now."  
  
Seiya looked at her and smiled slightly. "Good."  
  
The teenager found herself returning the smile, and then thought of business. "What exactly happened again? I don't think I got the whole story." She laughed slightly, embarrassed. "Seeing as you four just burst into the house..thank Kami-sama that Ikuko-mama or Kenji-papa were here, much less Shingo..I don't know how well they would have handled it."  
  
The former pop singer sighed, sitting back on his heels and gazing off into space as he remembered what happened. "*I'm* not even sure what happened. What I last remember was being on Kinmoku, attending the crowning ceremony for the Princess.and just as the Vizier was about to set the Ruling Crown on her head, everything blurred, and there was this.rushing feeling. Like I was suddenly falling. And there were streaks of silver light all around, like shooting stars. It was beautiful. And I felt her presence," he nodded at the sleeping girl, "all around us.  
  
"And the next thing I know, I'm floating above the shrine with Healer, Maker, and the Princess-we had all transformed, somehow, into our Senshi forms-and looking down on these demons about to devour Sailormoon and some other girl who was there."  
  
Chibiusa raised an eyebrow. "Some other girl? Who was it?"  
  
"I can't really remember..everything was going so fast in the battle and she left so quickly afterward..she had green hair, was wearing a sailor fuku.." The boy glanced curiously at Chibiusa. "You know, she looked somewhat like you."  
  
"A new Senshi," the pink-haired princess whispered, a hand going to her mouth.  
  
Seiya smiled slightly. "You look exactly like your mother. You know that?"  
  
Chibiusa nodded. "I've been told that often."  
  
The boy's grin grew wider. "It's true, you know. Your mother is very beautiful, and so are you."  
  
"Um...so what happened then?"  
  
"Oh, of course. Well, we were immediately caught up into the battle..I can't even remember exactly what happened..I know that it ended when Usagi let loose a blast of power from her crescent moon mark and obliterated all the monsters to dust..and then she collapsed, exhausted, and dehenshined."  
  
"What about the other girl?" Chibiusa inquired. She could feel that there was something so crucial about this other Senshi who had appeared. Her instincts were screaming at her, a gut feeling that once they found this person, they could figure out just what the hell was going on. Why Chibiusa had come to the past, where the Outers-and for that matter, the Inners-were. Seiya hadn't mentioned them being at the shrine, and she knew they wouldn't avoid a battle.But...something deep in her subconscious was just itching to surface. Chibiusa had an inexplicable sinking feeling in her stomach that she already knew who the girl was, but couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
Seiya shrugged. "She stayed around long enough after the battle to make sure Usagi was safe, and then high-tailed it out of there. I don't even know what her title was.."  
  
The pit in Chibiusa's gut opened wider, and her mouth opened to form words she didn't even intend to say. "Sailor.Earth?"  
  
Again, the pony-tailed boy's shoulders rose and fell in that damnably frustrating gesture of uncertainty. "Could've been. Her attack phrase had something to do with Earth, so that'd be my guess."  
  
Chibiusa's heart dropped into the pit. She had a very, very bad feeling about this. "But there is no Sailorearth. Mamo-chan's the guardian of this planet."  
  
Seiya looked at her pointedly. "But you're the new guardian of the moon in the future, right? Maybe there has to be another guardian of Earth in your time. I wouldn't know."  
  
Seiya's brow furrowed in concern as Chibiusa's face suddenly went a ghastly pale white and sweat beaded out on her forehead. "Are you alright, Chibiusa-san?" he asked worriedly, reaching a hand to her forehead.  
  
The pink-haired girl pulled back, eyes as big as a frightened rabbit, clutching the wet washcloth to her chest. "I.I'm fine..I just..I just need some air.."  
  
The neo princess stumbled backward to her feet, still clutching the washrag in a death grip. Water from the rag, now ice-cold, ran down her fingers, splattering on the carpet with soft plops. Chibiusa barely registered Seiya's look of horror at the distant look in her eyes as she barreled out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. All she knew was that something was very, very wrong.  
  
*~*  
  
Yaten and Taiki, with Kakyuu behind them, were just coming up the stairs as they saw Chibiusa rush into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. The three shared a look.  
  
"You go on to Serenity-sama," Kakyuu whispered softly to her guardians. "I shall check up on her."  
  
The boys nodded and headed down the hall to their right.  
  
The red-clad princess went to the door directly across the stairs and knocked quietly. "Chibiusa-san? Are you quite alright?"  
  
"I'm fine!" a high-pitched, shaking voice shrieked from the other side of the door. "Don't worry about me!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Kakyuu called, her hand reaching for knob. "May I come in?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
There was a thud and the door vibrated as though Chibiusa had thrown herself against the door. Kakyuu jumped back in surprise, staring at the door in dismay as she heard the unmistakable sound of the deadbolt locking into place.  
  
"All right. Just remember, I'm here if you need me," the Kinmoku princess said softly, trying to comfort the obviously frayed nerves of the teenager.  
  
"Yeah! Sure! Thanks!" Chibiusa squeaked out. "I'll keep that in mind! Now please, just go!"  
  
Kakyuu frowned worriedly and continued down the hall.  
  
Inside the porcelain-white bathroom, Chibiusa leaned against the door as her body trembled violently, right hand clenching the door bolt in a bloodless vice. The frightened girl pressed her other hand to her mouth, trying to keep from screaming out or bursting into uncontrollable crying. What was wrong with her?!?  
  
/you know what's wrong with you./  
  
The pink-haired girl whipped around, pressing her back to the door as the soundless voice vibrated in her mind. Her scared red eyes flashed back and forth wildly, searching for the source of the voice, her knees shaking as they threatened to give out on her. Somehow, that bad feeling in her stomach had escalated into ice-cold mortal fear. "Who's there?!!?" she screamed, eyes wild in terror.  
  
/oh, chibiusa. don't worry. it's not time for them to know who i am yet./  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?" Chibiusa screamed, tears of confusion and horror streaming down her reddened cheeks as she doubled over, the fear threatening to consume her. Her left hand clutched her stomach, where that incredibly bad feeling still lingered. Her right hand clutched at the air wildly, searching for something-anything-to defend herself with. Her fingers found the metal towel rack bolted into the wall behind her next to the doorknob, and with a strength she barely recognized as her own, she tore it out of the wall. Screws flew through the air, landing with soft pings in the tub to her left, as well as hitting the toiled that also stood to her left, against the opposite wall. One slashed across her right cheekbone, and a tiny line of blood welled up on the delicate skin, the red fluid mingling with her tears.  
  
Shouts of concern rose up on the other side of the door from the Kinmoku natives. Someone pounded on the door. Chibiusa guessed it was Seiya, but she was too busy to care. She clutched her makeshift weapon in both fists like a baseball bat, sobbing, on the verge of fainting. She felt so helpless and alone, unable to transform and lost without her friends and mentors. And this Sailorearth..Sailorearth...and this voice..  
  
"Who are you?!? What do you want with me?!?!" The screams tore from her throat wild and hoarse. The voice spoke again, gentle and pitying, yet somewhat mocking in tone.  
  
/look in the mirror, chibiusa-chan. look in the mirror./  
  
Shaking violently and terrified beyond words, the teenager ever so slowly brought her eyes to gaze directly in front of her, at the plain rectangular mirror that hung over the porcelain sink above the strip of pink carpet on the linoleum floor. She froze.  
  
In the mirror, superimposed over Chibiusa's own frightened image, was a girl. A girl with bright green hair done in conical odango and red eyes that that were chillingly similar to her own. She wore a white blouse with light pink frills that went down the front of the shirt and around the neck, with a light pink stripe of the same color running down the side of the sleeves, as well as a pink skirt and matching pink socks.  
  
Which is exactly what Chibiusa was wearing.  
  
The girl's arms were crossed, and she had a pitying yet smug look on her face that was half smile, half smirk.  
  
Something heavy pounded against the door as Seiya attempted to body-slam it open.  
  
Chibiusa's eyes opened wide at the vision in the sheet of silver, and she screamed. Screamed and screamed and screamed as she stared at the girl, and she drew back her right hand, metal towel rod clenched tightly, and threw it with all her might at the mirror.  
  
The mirror fairly exploded as the rod connected, pieces of silver flying everywhere as the girl's haunting image shattered and flew to the corners of the room. The rod clattered into the sink, the sound ringing in Chibiusa's ears, as did the frightened cries of her name coming through the door. Pain exploded behind Chibiusa's eyes and she clutched at her temples, letting loose one final scream as her legs finally gave way and she fell forward onto the shard-covered floor. The strip of carpet rushed up to greet her as she started to slip into unconsciousness. As she blacked out, a haunting laugh echoed through her head.  
  
End Part Seven  
  
Oh, wow, people. I'm so sorry that this has taken *forever* to get out. School's been hell and I hardly thought of this at all, but then I learned about NaNoWriMo and I have the weekend to myself *bats away homework* and inspiration just flooded me. This is nowhere near like the chapter I was going to write (hence the title change.o.O), and I love where I'm going with this, personally. It's a lot more serious than what I had in mind, I'm excited. I have a feeling that we'll be reaching the climax of the story soon.  
  
Till next time! Ja, everybody! And be sure to watch Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon! Jupiter appeared this week! WOoT!!! :) 


End file.
